


with you

by stupidlyinlove



Series: stupid in love [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, a lot of crying, and taking advantage of this tag, angst???, i changed my user name by the way owo, i dont know, i just feel like i need to continue this asap before i lost interest entirely, i only ever write crying scene lol, jaemin is a cry baby, just to let you know, minor hyuckhei, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidlyinlove/pseuds/stupidlyinlove
Summary: “I swear to fucking god if you didn’t come and collect your idiot boyfriend up by 9, consider our relationship is over,” he seethed to the phone quietly. “I’ll move to Japan just like how I planned last year.”Jaemin sit up immediately. “Hyuck! You promised you wouldn’t!” he cried, tears streamed even faster. Jeno definitely was going to leave him. He couldn’t let Donghyuck go too!





	with you

He curled up on the bed, hugging the pillow tightly to his chest. He sniffled and wiped another tear that had fallen from his red-rimmed eyes. It had been two hours he cried. Donghyuck who was lying on the couch, kept on babbling the same thing over and over again. That boy was so annoyed and angry. He actually had enough of this matter.

 

“ _I_ was the one who left broken. _I_ was the one who should be crying my eyes out. _I_ should be the one mourning over the sad fate of my love life!” he half-yelled while flipping through his comic book rather harshly. “ _I_ was lowkey being rejected by someone who I love, and worst he didn't even know I loved him! But no! You two suddenly decided to fight at this time and come crying at me!”

 

Jaemin sobbed then. He couldn’t help it. He was too sad. Too sad and ashamed of himself.

 

He heard Donghyuck grunted behind him. “Just… tell me what happened again?”

 

The other sniffed. He didn’t want to recall the painful event to Donghyuck. But since he came running and cried at Donghyuck, he at least deserved to know why. Besides, Donghyuck was his best friend. “Jeno…” his lips quivered mentioning the name. “I messed up. He got angry.” That’s all he could say. He couldn’t just tell Donghyuck he had punched Yukhei in the face yesterday. Donghyuck will kick him out, he wouldn’t have anyone else to turn to then.

 

“And?” Donghyuck pressed.

 

Jaemin’s throat felt like burning. “And Jeno was so disappointed in me.” He sobbed into the pillow. The look on Jeno’s face pained him so much. Jaemin knew then he made a big mistake. He shouldn’t have done it to begin with. 

 

All kinds of bad thoughts flashed to his mind. He kept imagining that Jeno finally had done enough and wanted to break up with him. Jaemin’s heart clenched. He couldn’t imagine a world where he’s not with Jeno. He couldn’t. It’s too painful. He needed Jeno to be by his side.

 

“For fuck’s sake you guys are so dramatic,” Donghyuck grumbled. Jaemin knew he’s troubled the other a lot, but it’s not like he had any other friends that he’s close with like how he’s closed with Donghyuck. He can’t just go up to one of the boys in his class and tell them his love life problems.

 

“Hyuck…” Jaemin whined in this pillow. Donghyuck heaved out a heavy sigh.

 

“What do you want me to do? Every time you guys come crying at me you guys will end up being together again,” Donghyuck said annoyed. “It’s always the same. So, I don’t see why you are being so dramatic this time. By tomorrow, you guys will continue being annoying cringey boyfriends.”

 

Jaemin’s lips trembled. He didn’t know about that. Jeno could get angry but not _this_ angry at him. This was the first time Jeno ever looked so pissed off at Jaemin. He even went and avoided Jaemin for the rest of the school day. He went home first, leaving Jaemin behind.

 

“I can’t even get myself a boyfriend yet you came to me to solve your love problems,” Jaemin heard Donghyuck muttered. He calmed down a bit and lied on his back. He turned his head to look at his best friend.

 

Jaemin knew he’s being unfair and selfish to do this at Donghyuck when it had only been a week since last what happened to the boy. He studied Donghyuck’s side profile. Although he had his eyes on the comic book he’s holding, Jaemin knew he wasn’t reading at all. Something’s on his mind. Even though Donghyuck said he’s okay and he looked okay, Jaemin knew he wasn’t. It’s all a façade he mastered.

 

“Hyuck…” Jaemin called softly. “You alright?”

 

Donghyuck grunted. He put the comic on his chest and turned to look at Jaemin. “Seriously? I wasn’t being divorced or anything! Stop asking me as if I was okay or not!” He picked up the comic again and continued reading.

 

Jaemin pouted and turned to look at the ceiling. “Hyuck…” he called again.

 

“What now?”

 

“I’ve been thinking,” Jaemin started. “If Jeno wanted to break up for real this time,” – Donghyuck let out a frustrated sigh – “Maybe you and me can start dating each other.”

 

Donghyuck snapped his neck so quick it popped. “WHAT?!” he yelled. “What the fuck?!”

 

“Donghyuck, language,” they heard Taeyong’s muffled voice from downstairs. Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

 

“What kind of crack are you on?” Donghyuck seethed. “Me and you?!” Donghyuck made a gagging sound. “It’s incest, you fuck!” he made sure to whispered the curse word so that Taeyong can’t hear.

 

Jaemin turned to his best friend. “Incest? Why are we incest?”

 

Donghyuck gave him a disgusting look. “You are like a brother to me. God, please!” That definitely didn’t make Jaemin felt better but at least he felt honoured that Donghyuck think of him more than just a friend. He lied back down on the couch. “Before you can sprout anymore bullshit I say it’s better you go home and talk to Jeno yourself. Stop asking for my help, I can’t even get the guy I wanted.”

 

Jaemin gave up. Donghyuck was right. His best friend couldn’t do anything about this matter anyway. He and Jeno had to resolve this by themselves.

 

 

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

 

 

When he arrived his class the next morning, his heart dropped when he saw Jeno had switch his seat next to the boy named Renjun. Jaemin didn’t know Renjun that much other than him being one of the top students in the school. It’s not that Jaemin wasn’t as smart, but the highest he could get is top 15 over 300 students. While Jeno and Renjun usually stayed at top 5.

 

Jaemin felt like being stabbed when he saw the way Jeno smiled and laughed at whatever Renjun said. He felt his eyes burning and prickling, threatening to let down some tears.

 

“You going in or what?” he flinched at the voice. He turned and saw one of his classmates standing behind him. “You’re blocking the way, dude.”

 

Jaemin eventually walked in – he thought of turning back and maybe skipped school – and made his way to his table which was now Jeno’s seat was equipped by Renjun’s desk mate. When Jaemin took a sit, the guy looked at him. “You and Jeno alright?” he asked. The whole school knew how he, Jeno and Donghyuck were inseparable. Now that Donghyuck had moved, it's only the two of them. Now that it was obvious these two weren't in a good condition, sure it'd weird these kids in their class out.

 

Jaemin’s heart thrummed. He didn’t know what to say other than just shrugged.

 

 

 

 

 . . .

 

 

 

 

 

“Then what else do you want me to do?” Donghyuck said in frustration over the phone.

 

Jaemin sighed. He slide down the wall of the science lab building. He thought it’s better he sit here during break now that Jeno was avoiding him. He had called Donghyuck and told him about this whole Jeno and Renjun thing. Donghyuck knew Renjun well, they were lab partners before. ‘Renjun isn’t the kind of guy that would steal someone’s man,’ Donghyuck had claimed.

 

“He’s really not talking to you?” Donghyuck said softly after a long moment of silence. “What did you do for him to get _this_ mad? It's been three days!”

 

“Just… stuff…” was all Jaemin could say.

 

Jaemin then heard a whistle at the background over the phone. “Dude, I gotta go,” Donghyuck said. “Just try to approach him. I know Jeno well, you just have to keep throwing yourself at him. He has a very soft heart. He forgives people easily. That’s what the worst thing about him.”

 

Jaemin would laugh and agree but this wasn’t the right time. “But it’s not the same -”

 

“Sorry, gotta go. Talk to him and not me.” Donghyuck ended the call.

 

Jaemin stared sadly at his phone screen. He would _talk_ to Jeno if it was _that_ easy. Jeno was so mad. So, so mad this time. Suddenly he felt so lonely and how he wished Donghyuck was here.

 

“You know you should talk to him,” Jaemin jumped and dropped his phone to the ground. He snapped to where the voice came from. He thought he’d faint when he saw Yukhei was sitting a few feet away from him.

 

“How long have you been there?” he exclaimed while massaging his chest. He didn’t see Yukhei earlier, when did he get there?

 

“I have been here before you came,” Yukhei said calmly. “Thought you’d see me considering I’m not that small.” He smiled at Jaemin, however the smile didn’t reach his eyes like how Jaemin knew it usually would. His heart fell when he saw the bruise on Yukhei's cheek.

 

“Sorry… I didn’t notice,” Jaemin turned back ahead, resting his back against the wall. He picked up his phone and kept it in his pocket. “Why are you here anyway?”

 

Yukhei chuckled. “This is my hideout when Joon was around,” he explained. “Funny he never once thought I’d be here.”

 

Joon. Jaemin hadn’t seen that boy and so his friends for so long. Some students said Joon’s parents had sent him abroad. Whether it’s true or not, he didn’t care.

 

"I'm terribly sorry I punched you in the face," Jaemin apologized sincerely. "I really didn't mean to punch you but I was mad that my best friend was upset."

 

"No, it's okay! I kinda deserved that, I think?"

 

Jaemin flailed his arms around. "No, you definitely don't!" he said in a rush. "You can punch me back to make it even. I'm ready!" He knew by the way looking at the size of Yukhei's hand, he'd get a broken cheekbone but he didn't care. As long as he got what he deserved.

 

"I am _not_ going to punch you, Jaemin!" Yukhei spluttered. "Just drop this matter already. It's okay. I'm not mad or anything."

 

Jaemin heaved a sigh. Partly relieved.

 

“Was that…” Yukhei broke the silence between them. “… Donghyuck?”

 

Jaemin turned to Yukhei but he wasn’t looking at him. “Yeah,” he answered. Then it hit him. “So, you knew?”

 

Yukhei nodded his head. “Jeno told me yesterday.”

 

Jaemin thought so. He looked at Yukhei at the corner of his eyes. The question was only at the tip of his tongue but if he asked, wouldn’t that make him a bad person? Taking a deep breath, he let it out. “Just for a clarification… a confirmation…” He started. “Is the guy called you… really your boyfriend?” He bit the inside of his cheeks.

 

Yukhei chuckled. “Yeah. He’s my boyfriend.”

 

“ _Boyfriend_ , boyfriend?”

 

“Yes, Jaemin. We’ve been dating for quite some time now,” Yukhei explained. “I think I really have to talk to Donghyuck,” he said later.

 

Jaemin raised a brow. “Why?”

 

“I feel guilty for making him feel that way… making him feel sad, I mean…” he said quietly. There’s a tone of guilt there. “He didn’t deserve to be sad. Especially for someone like me. He deserves better.”

 

“Someone like you? What do you mean?” Jaemin asked, confused.

 

Yukhei sighed as he looked up to the sky. “I mean, I’m just a no one. And Donghyuck deserves someone as great as him. Also, there’s nothing special about me for him to fall and cry about.”

 

“Then why did you think your boyfriend date you, then?” Jaemin asked. Somehow he felt angry. “You don’t know how much DOnghyuck liked you. He could go and talk about how great you are by just walking down the hall. It’s almost annoying.”

 

Yukhei was looking at him now. “Just like how your boyfriend over there is falling for you, there is also a reason for Donghyuck to fall for you too,” Jaemin explained. “What he felt about you isn’t his fault. You not being able to return the same feeling to Donghyuck, isn’t your fault as well. Humans can’t stop their feelings and controlled it. Sometimes, you just have to go with it.”

 

Yukhei didn’t say anything then. He felt a sense of dejavu because Jeno kinda said the same thing. These two really are in a great relationship.

 

Jaemin knew Yukhei must be feeling so guilty but at the same couldn’t pinpoint it. “Just… go talk to him if that will make you feel any better…” Jaemin said afterwards. He really wanted to help Yukhei and his best friend. But he himself was in his own problem now.

 

The older smiled at him. “Alright, I’ll go and talk to him,” Yukhei agreed. “Only if you go and talk to Jeno.” Jaemin winced at the mention of the name. “Please, I know we are not that close yet but I can tell Jeno isn’t someone who gets angry all the time. Just go and talk to him. Tell him I told you it’s okay. I don’t want you to fight because of me.” There the same guilt tone in the elder’s voice again. Maybe they should stop making him feel guilty.

 

“Alright, I will today, when the school ends,” he was confident.

 

 

 

 

 

“Just why the fuck can’t you two leave alone and mourn in peace?!” Donghyuck hollered in his room over the phone. Jaemin was lying on Donghyuck’s bed again, hugging his best friend’s pillow and crying. Donghyuck was going up and down of his room, shouting profanities on the phone, which it was Jeno on the other side of the phone.

 

“Lee Donghyuck, if you don’t stop I will go up there myself and shut you up,” Taeyong’s muffled voice came from downstairs, he didn’t sound angry or anything but that’s what made him sound even scarier. Donghyuck groaned and Jaemin could tell he’s rolling his eyes.

 

“I swear to fucking god if you didn’t come and collect your idiot boyfriend up by 9, consider our relationship is over,” he seethed to the phone quietly. “I’ll move to Japan just like how I planned last year.”

 

Jaemin sit up immediately. “Hyuck! You promised you wouldn’t!” he cried, tears streamed even faster. Jeno definitely was leaving him. He couldn’t let Donghyuck go too!

 

Donghyuck let out a sigh of exasperation. He hung up the call. “Just…” he took a deep breath. “Just go to sleep. I don’t want to hear whatever you are going to say.” He helped tucking Jaemin back on the bed. “Sleep, honey pie. When you’re awake your beloved boyfriend will be here to get you, okay?”

 

Jaemin’s chin wobbled. Boyfriend. As if he still had one.

 

He was going to talk to Jeno just like how he promised Yukhei. But guess what? Jeno purposely avoiding him. He left the school earlier with that Renjun kid. He didn’t even turn around to look at Jaemin. What was even sadder they took a damn taxi! Not a bus like how Jeno used to!

 

Jaemin had all these thoughts in his head on where those two could be going with a taxi. They were probably on a date. Huh! Jeno didn’t even let Jaemin but yet dare going on a date with someone else. Is this how does it feel to be cheated on? When your guy is seeing someone secretly behind your back? Then you knew about them but didn’t dare to say anything because you still love him?

 

Tears fell down again. He sobbed into the pillow. He felt so, so miserable right now. he just want Jeno back, is that too much to ask?

 

 

 

 

 

He woke up to the room dimly lit with only Donghyuck’s study table that was on. It’s night already and he had fallen asleep earlier. He saw on the digital clock on the bedside table, 8:30 p.m. He lied on his back, almost jumped and fall off the bed when he saw a figure sitting on the couch.

 

His heart thumped loudly in his chest when the figure moved and stood up. This is it. He’s going to die and worst being killed by a ghost.

 

Only it wasn’t a ghost. Just Jeno.

 

Jaemin gulped. He didn’t expect Jeno to come actually. He couldn’t believe Donghyuck threatening to leave actually. It always been worked since last year. But he couldn’t believe Jeno would actually fall for it again.

 

Jaemin sat up when Jeno approached the bed and sat at the edge close to him. He stared straight right into Jaemin’s eyes. The latter couldn’t read his eyes, they were blank.

 

“You know I hate it to get angry,” Jeno said quietly, it’s eerie. Jaemin nodded. “Then why did you always make me angry?” Jeno asked.

 

Jaemin grabbed Jeno’s hand with both of his. “Jeno, I am so, so sorry. I swear it won’t happen ever again! I’ve talked to Yukhei and he said it’s cool. Please forgive me. I love you and –” he’s babbling and was cut off when Jeno pry his hand away from Jaemin’s grip. The latter thought his world had crumbled down. “Jeno…”

 

“I don’t know why you keep on doing this to me,” he said, not meeting Jaemin’s eyes now. Jaemin on the other hand kept on apologizing which Jeno ignored. “You fucked up, we took a break and I found myself keep on going back to you.” He frowned so hard.

 

“Jeno… please…”

 

Jeno looked up this time. He sighed. “I guess my feeling said ‘fuck Jeno’s lives and let’s let him keep on falling for that idiot Jaemin no matter how annoying and such an idiot he is.’”

 

It took a while for Jaemin to comprehend what Jeno just said. He let out a sigh of relief, he cried again. Jeno cupped his cheek so that he looked up at the other. Jeno smiled at him before leaning in. They kissed like they have never done it before. They kissed like their lives relied upon it.

 

The door burst open. They jumped away from each other only to find it was Donghyuck. They kissed again. Shameless bastards, Donghyuck thought.

 

“Oh! Thank god!” he exclaimed dramatically. “I’m so glad now that you two are together again.” He went to them and hugged them. He kissed the top of their heads before he pushed them off his bed. “Now get the fuck out of here. I have tons of homework to do!” He pushed the boys out of his room and slammed the door shut right to their faces. “Go home, losers!”

 

 

 

 

 

They let go of their hands once they reached Jaemin’s house. Jeno leaned to kiss Jaemin for the last time of the day. “See you tomorrow, babe,” he said between kisses.

 

Jaemin’s heart thumped, butterflies in his stomach. He always felt like this when he’s with Jeno. Even though they had been together for almost three years. “Okay.”

 

Jeno backed away and walked down the street. He turned to wave at Jaemin, the latter waved back. Both of them were smiling so widely. This is how it feels to fall in love again and again. He loved Jeno and Jeno loved him back.

 

Fuck their lives, they are going to be together for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
